Twins
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: /Miyavi, the GazettE, LM.C/ Et si miyavi avait un frère jumeau ?
1. Un nouveau départ

Auteur : Yakigane  
Titre : Twins  
Genre : Bizarre, débile, Yakiganesque.  
Groupes : miyavi / the GazettE / LM.C (un touchtipeu)  
Pairings : Lisez et vous saurez !  
Disclaimer : miyubi est une élucubration de mon imagination. Les autres, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon intérêt personnel.  
Résumé : Et si miyavi avait un frère jumeau ?  
Note de l'auteur : Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Cette idée a germé dans ma tête en pleine nuit. Ce premier chapitre est né entre 2h30 et 3h du matin. Ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre.  
Ah si, un truc à savoir : l'histoire commence à la fin du dernier concert de Dué le Quartz, donc pour le départ de miyavi (pour ce dernier concert encore nommé miyabi) du groupe. Etant donné que ça se passe, donc, juste après, je le nommerais par son nom de scène actuel dès le début. A savoir : le premier chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose sinon présenter les protagoniste, et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Bonne lecture quand-même !

_**Twins  
Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ.**_

miyavi se retourna, faisant face à la silhouette qui l'attendait. Le concert venait de se terminer, et le guitariste épuisé et encore en larmes espérait pouvoir se reposer; même si ça semblait mal parti. Il se jeta dans les bras de celui qui l'attendait, effaçant ses larmes contre la peau du du cou de son vis-à-vis. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé; ils auraient été inutiles. Ils se contentèrent de resserer leur étreinte plus que fraternelle, sans un mot. Les larmes cessèrent bientôt de couler, et l'autre mena miyavi jusqu'à la voiture, le ramenant chez eux. A peine arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre, se déshabillèrent, et se glissèrent enfin sous les couvertures, se rapprochant le plus possible pour pouvoir s'étreindre à nouveau.

"Bonne nuit."  
"Toi aussi."

Leurs corps presque nus se rapprochèrent encore, gratifiant chacun de la chaleur connue et réconfortante de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se lièrent en un baiser de bonne nuit, et tous deux s'endormirent enfin, au même instant, plongeant dans des songes semblables, qui auraient pu durer pour l'éternité si une voix aigüe, féminine et familère n'était pas venu troubler le sommeil des deux jeunes hommes. Encore embrouillés par le sommeil, aucun des deux ne répondit, et ce fut sans concession que la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette féminine, assez grande, brune, aux longs cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, et portaient des vêtements larges : un pull qui ne couvrait pas tout à fait ses épaules et un jean trop grand pour elle.

"Vous allez vous lever ou vous comptez vous la jouer nocturne ?" demanda-t-elle, penchée au dessus du lit.

Les deux silhouettes gromellèrent d'une même voix, se frottèrent les yeux - l'un de la main gauche, l'autre de la main droite - et dirigèrent leur regard vers la jeune fille, tous deux encore peu réveillés. Identifiant enfin la créature qui venait les tirer de leur sommeil, ils la repoussèrent d'un même geste, et se rallongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un soupir commun, répondant de concert :

"Si on te dit qu'on veut se la jouer nocturne, tu nous laisse dormir ?"

Ce fut à cette pauvre demoiselle de soupirer. Elle se releva, les regarda d'un air blasé, et, fermant les yeux, redescendit dignement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. De leur côté les deux autres jetèrent un oeil à un des deux réveils posés de chaque côté du lit. _12h38._ Comment avaient-ils pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Voilà qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes... Soupirant à nouveau, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et, en parfait accord, se levèrent, pour se diriger vers la penderie qu'ils partageaient. Chacun enfila un jean et un t-shirt sans vraiment voir ce que choisissait l'autres, et après s'être coiffés de manière à peu près potable, ils descendirent l'escalier les mains dans les poches. Arrivés dans la cuisine - qu'eux trouvaient trop grande, mais qui était parfaitement au goût de mademoiselle - ils s'attablèrent directement, sachant parfaitement qu'_elle_ était déjà occupée à préparer à manger.

"Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt," réagit-elle en les voyant arriver.

Elle les regarda un moment, baissant la tête dans un soupir alors qu'elle voyait enfin les deux jeunes hommes présentables. L'un avait de longs cheveux bruns, coupés en un dégradé conséquent, et portait un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc et un jean des plus simples, à peine retenu sur son corps presque maigre par une ceinture noire. L'autre... avait de longs cheveux bruns, coupés en un dégradé conséquent, et portait un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc et un jean des plus simples, à peine retenu sur son corps presque maigre par une ceinture noire. Leurs visages étaient parfaitement identiques, et il eut été, sur l'instant, impossible de les identifier pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas assez. Oui. Des jumeaux. De vrais jumeaux, à une différence près.

"Je suis censée faire comment pour vous reconnaître ?!" interrogea la jeune fille, l'air furieux, avant de se diriger vers la gazinière sur laquelle une casserole n'allait plus tarder à voir son eau partir en fumée.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un sourire prenant peu à peu place sur leurs lèvres, et ils tournèrent le regard vers la jeune fille qui préparait la cuisine, la regardant rêveusement. Il se mirent peu à peu à rire.

"Bha... Comme d'habitude," répondirent-ils du tac-au-tac, tant la réponse semblait évidente.  
"Bien sûr..." soupira la brune, toujours occupée à préparer un repas à peu près comestible pour tous les trois. "Seulement quand vous ne faites rien c'est pas vraiment évident de voir lequel est gaucher et lequel est droitier... Même en étant votre martyre de petite soeur."

Un rire franc les pris, cette fois. C'était vrai : seuls eux-mêmes réussissaient à se distinguer l'un de l'autre quand ils ne faisaient rien; et encore, quand ils ne s'amusaient pas à mentir sur leur identité. C'était un petit jeu parfois amusant, mais pas souvent, et pas longtemps. Les rares moments où on n'avait aucun de mal à les distinguer étaient ceux pendant lesquels ils jouaient de la guitare ensemble. La différence était flagrante, non pas leur attitude ou leur manière de jouer, non - c'était simplement physique. miyavi jouait de la main droite, et utilisait une guitare noire. Un cadeau d'un de ses fans. miyubi, lui, jouait de la main gauche, et possédait une guitare bleue achetée pas vraiment cher mais dont le son lui convenait à merveille. Ils aimaient jouer ensemble dès que possible; dès que miyavi ne travaillait pas, en fait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de travail...

"Dites, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous êtes censés rencontrer votre nouveau producteur ?" lança la plus jeune à travers la cuisine.  
"Siiii," répondirent les deux en même temps.  
"Eh bien..." soupira de nouveau la jeune fille, "heureusement que je vous ai réveillés..."  
"Mouih... Merci, Shizuka," marmonna miyubi, les yeux penchés vers son assiette vide.

Après une trop longue attente, un repas bien fourni mais pas trop prit place sur la table. Un même sourire orna les lèvres des trois jeunes gens, qui commencèrent à manger sans plus de cérémonie qu'un regard gourmand. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que tout soit avalé; et bientôt les deux garçons partirent, un étui de guitare chacun sur le dos, déposant chacun un baiser sur l'un des joues de leur soeur. Comme une revanche de la veille, ce fut cette fois miyavi qui prit le volant.


	2. Maayatan et Aoi

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Au-cune inspi pour le titre du chapitre... Celui-ci se passe environ un ou deux ans après le premier. En espérant que miyubi ait du succès...(XD) Bonne lecture ! (Pourquoi mes chapitres sont-ils toujours aussi courts ? ToT)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Maayatan et Aoi.**_

La voiture se gara aussi vite et bien que possible sur le parking. Le temps avait passé, et si le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur eux, leurs corps étaient désormais en partie recouverts de tatouages. Un sourire entendu se dessina sur leurs lèvres, un piercing noir ornant le labret de chacun des jumeaux, du côté gauche. Guitares sur le dos, tous deux sortirent à toute vitesse du véhicule, courant vers le studio. Il avait fallu qu'ils soient en retard _pile ce jour-là._ Pile le jour où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur probable nouveau guitariste de section, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, qui se faisait appeler Maayatan. Une fois arrivés dans le studio, les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement, déposèrent leurs instruments, et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur rendez-vous : une salle de repos qui faisait plus penser à un salon qu'autre chose, agrémenté de trois canapés et quatre fauteuils. Une seule persone s'y trouvait; les cheveux noir et jaunes, il semblait avoir une sucette dans la bouche, et on pouvait l'entendre murmurer des nombres alors que son visage était tourné vers le plafond. miyavi leva la tête, et échangea un grand sourire stupide avec son jumeau, tous les deux comprenant que leur invité comptait... Les fissures dans le plafond. Ils firent alors leur entrée, supposant qu'il s'agissait du guitariste. Plus l'entretient passait, et plus miyavi se disait que le guitariste était aussi fêlé que le plafond; et miyubi se disait que par rapport à eux et à leur invité, le plafond n'était pas _si_ fêlé que ça. La discussion ne mit pas longtemps à partir en connerie complète, et un lien d'amitié s'installa étonnament rapidement entre les jumeaux et Maayatan. Son engagement devint évident, et bientôt, le contrat fut signé. Ils se promirent de se retrouver dans la soirée pour boire un verre, et enfin, les premières tablatures furent données au guitariste. Celui-ci commença à les cousulter, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Tous les trois se relevèrent, se serrèrent la main. Maayatan partit s'exercer, tandis que les jumeaux repartirent vers leur studio, pour arranger leurs dernières compositions, par encore parfaites à leur goût; mais un petit café s'imposait, et ce fut donc vers l'_autre_ salle de repos, la plus petite, la plus conviviale, qu'ils se dirigèrent, riant encore de leur entretient. Enfin arrivés après avoir mis plusieurs minutes à traverser le loooong corridor qui les mènerait à la salle bénite, miyubi posa, de manière presque cérémonieuse, sa main gauche sur la poignée, abaissa cette dernière, et... sentit la porte s'entrouvrir d'elle-même, et un poids légèrement conséquent le heurter. Il baissa la tête pour voir quel genre d'OVNI avait attéri sur lui, et ne vit qu'une tête brune, avec une main sur le frot, murmurant quelques "aie..." de temps à autres. miyubi sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Aoi ? T'as vu un alien ?"  
"Protège-moi !" hurla le guitariste pour toute réponse. "Il veut me tuer !"

Les jumeaux relevèrent la tête, apercevant un Uruha visiblement en colère, qui cherchait à poursuivre le pauvre Aoi. miyubi ne bougea pas, ne faisant rien pour protéger ni pour pour livrer le guitariste à son collègue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demandèrent les deux jumeaux de leur même voix (pas la moindre différence).  
"Il s'amuse à me pincer les cuisses !" hurla de rage le guitariste blond.  
"Oh-oh..." réagit aussitôt miyubi, attrapant Aoi dans ses bras pour s'enfuir en courant, connaissant parfaitement l'état dans lequel pouvait se mettre Uruha quand il s'agissait de ses cuisses.

Il emmena son collègue à l'autre bout du studio, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient réussi à semer un guitariste enragé aux allures plus que féminines - certains disaient même qu'Aoi et Uruha étaient les mecs les plus féminins de la PSC. Il reprit son souffle, appuyé contre un mur, aux côtés du guitariste, qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

"Ça va ?" demanda le plus grand, se penchant sur son ami.  
"Il est... Parti ?"

Le plus âgé des deux avait l'air quelque peu halluciné, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. C'était à peu près normal, à vrai dire... Tout s'était passé trop vite. Enfin, sûrement. miyubi eut un sourire amusé, et se pencha vers Aoi qui était affalé au sol, attrapant ses mains pour jouer avec, comme un gamin, pour ensuite s'accroupir et lui faire face, un grand sourire débile sur les lèvres.

"Oui, il est parti. Tu es touuut à moi... Je vais pouvoir te dévorer !"

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur son ami et collègue, le chatouillant autant que possible; il savait parfaitement à quel point Aoi était chatouilleux et en profitait souvent. Il adorait par-dessus tout rendre le guitariste fou, rien que pour l'entendre rire. Et ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était quand l'autre lui rendait la pareille... C'était leur jeu préféré. Aoi était le meilleur ami des jumeaux, et ils passaient le maximum de temps ensemble; malgré tout, et c'était là l'un des rares différences qu'il y avait entre miyavi et son frère, miyubi était toujours le premier des deux à repérer la présence de leur aîné, et à se jeter dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin; c'était un peu comme s'il était, sur les deux, le seul à avoir développé un sixième sens par rapport à Aoi.

Soudainement, miyubi sentit un poids se jeter sur lui, et s'y attendant, il se releva, passa ses bras sous les genoux de la créature qui lui avait sauté sur les dos, et lui fit faire le tour du studio, laissant contre le mur un guitariste épuisé qui les rejoignit bientôt, alors que miyavi s'arrangeait pour faire tomber son frère sur un canapé, sous le regard de toute la psc. Epuisé, miyubi s'écroula comme une larve, écrasé par son frère qui se mit à le chatouiller, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de l'autre. Les autres ne s'en formalisaient pas vraiment; ces deux-là étaient comme ça et jamais rien ne pourrait les changer...


	3. Ou comment exaspérer sa soeur

_**Chapitre 3 : Ou comment exaspérer sa soeur**_

Une semaine avait passé. miyavi, face au mirroir de la chambre, terminait de se maquiller. Un bruit provenant du lit double le fit sursauter, et il se retourna, pour regarder son jumeau encore endormi. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant de laisser échaper un soupir. miyubi était tombé malade. Bêtement, hein. Simplement à force d'être le seul à se prendre les verres d'eau que Shizuka leur envoyait sur le visage tous les matins pour les réveiller. Celle-ci arrivait justement, son verre d'eau à la main, et s'était figée dans la chambre, infinitiment surprise de voir un de ses deux aînés debout. Elle le regarda, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers son autre frère, et de nouveau, vers miyavi.

"Il pleut des pots de nutella ?"

Son frère leva la tete vers elle, ajoutant un levé de sourcil pour marquer son absence totale de compréhension.

"Ben... T'es levé," expliqua sa soeur.  
"C'est sa faute," répondit miyavi en pointant son jumeau qui n'était pas en état de répliquer.

Shizuka soupira, regarda de nouveau ses frères, et sursauta quand miyubi éternua. Par flemme, et parce que j'ai pas envie de me répéter, je vais vous épargner l'explication à la pauvre fille de la maladie de son frangin, et sauter directement à l'intéressant : l'éveil du malade. La chambre était vide, la lumière éteinte, pour laisser miyubi dormir. Pas de chance, il s'était réveillé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de dormir seul (ben oui, il passe toutes ses nuits dans le même lit que son double...). Inutile de dire qu'il en était de même pour miyavi, mais là n'est pas notre propos. Bref, un réveil de malade, avec en cadeau-surprise : mal de crâne, nez bouché, et mal de gorge. Pour six pauvres verres d'eau. Deux solutions : soit il y avait une concentration anormale de bactéries dans l'eau de sa soeur, soit elle utilisait des verres immenses et de l'eau glaciale. Il se disait que la seconde solution était la meilleure, quand la lampe de chevet s'alluma, éclairant l'entrabaillement de la porte, qui laissait apparaître un visage exactement semblable au sien.

"myaaaa," gémit le malade, "câlin..."

Un air contrarié s'afficha sur son visage : il parlait du nez. Mais un sourire complice avait pris place sur les lèvres de son reflet, qui s'était aussitôt dirigé vers lui pour lui donner son câlin. Presque aussitôt, il se rendormit dans les bras de son frère. Presque aussitôt, il se rendormit dans les bras de son frère, qui s'allongea à ses côtés. Pas de boulot aujourd'hui : miyavi ne bosserait jamais sans son jumeau, et celui-ci était en trop mauvais état. Il allait devoir appeler un médecin... Et pourquoi ne pas laisser Shizuka s'en occuper ? Parce qu'elle allait en cours ! Ah, ces lycéennes, franchement... Bon, d'accord, elle avait une dizaine de piercings, ses cheveux noirs coupés en un dégradé assymétrique, et s'habillait régulièrement d'une mini-jupe punk et un chemisier piqué à l'un de ses frères. Bref - une fille bien. Peut-être pas assez égocentrique. Mais une fille bien. Et puis, l'égocentrisme, ça, ils pourraient s'en charger... Mais c'était mal barré, vu qu'elle venait de remonter pour leur dire qu'elle partait. miyavi la salua d'un signe de la main, miyubi pionçait toujours, et Shizuka repartit. La journée aurait pu être banale et des plus ennuyeuses si le malade n'avait pas tenu à se lever. Et après trois ou quatre journées du même genre, pendant lesquelles les jumeaux se gavèrent de crème papin, il guérit enfin, et se leva, tout joyeux, le premier. Shizuka avait promis de ne plus jamais leur jeter d'eau sur le visage (la première promesse qu'elle eût jamais tenu), et cette fois, il était le premier prêt, avait rejoint son frère sur le lit, et... Sursauta en entendant la porte claquer.

"J'ai pas cours !" annonça joyeusement leur soeur, revéillant pas la même occasion miyavi.

Dans un grognement animal, celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, cligna des yeux, et regarda la silhouette féminine à peine dessinée dans la pénombre.

"Pourquoi t'es habillée, alors ?" marmonna-t-il, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de miyubi pour y déposer un baiser.  
"Parce qu'il est temps de tenir votre promesse !" clama-t-elle triomphalement.  
"Laquelle ?" demanda miyubi en rendant son baiser à son frère, une main autour de la taille de ce dernier.  
"Celle de m'emmener avec vous !"  
"Oh, poisse..." répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ils ne furent pas longs à virer Shizuka de leur chambre, laissant enfin l'occasion à miyavi de s'habiller sous les yeux provocateurs de son frère. Leur jeu de séduction recommençait. Avait-il seulement cessé ? Jamais. Jour et nuit ils se séduisaient, se charmaient, s'envoûtaient. Incestueux ? Oui. Quand on se considère comme la huitième, ou plutôt la première merveille du monde, c'est facile, me direz-vous. Mais ça n'était même pas à cause de ça. Il avaient vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre, l'irrépressinble besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, de prendre soin de l'autre plus que de soi-même. On dit l'inceste et l'homosexualité immoraux; eux n'avaient pas cette morale-là, et pourvu que ce besoin ne les quitt jamais, rien n'aurait pu leur retirer leur proximité. Quel mal y avait-il à aimer ? Ça n'était pas une relation que l'on pouvait interrompre. Il était pratiquement impossible de les séparer : seules les tournées de Dué le Quartz avaient plus ou moins réussi; et encore, miyubi n'avait jamais loupé le moindre de leur concert, quitte à se ruiner. Et cette relation inébranlable, personne n'avait pu s'y opposer. Leurs parents et leur soeur l'avaient vite acceptée, et si leur entourage était souvent étonné au début, tous finissaient par ne plus y faire trop attention.

Quelques mèches remises en place, un peu de fard noir sur les paupières, et, contre dos, le corps exactement identique au sien de miyavi. La tête de son frère qui se posait sur son épaule, un sourire fatigué, des mains qui entouraient sa taille. Et les lèvres percées de son jumeau, qui se glissèrent de nouveau dans son cou, pour le dévorer, arrachant enfin un soupir de désir à son jumeau. Un sourire triomphant. Et enfin, une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Shizuka surexcitée. Ladite demoiselle regarda ses frères avec un air des plus blasés, et disparut vers la salle de bain, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un air victorieux fiché sur le visage. Le regard des deux chanteurs se tourna vers sa main, et tous deux se figèrent.

"Vous voulez vraiment que je recommence ?" demanda Shizuka.  
"Ne-bouge-pas," répondit miyavi.

Elle leva la main.

"C'est bon, on arrive, mais ne bouge pas ce verre," répéta-t-il, relâchant son frère qui s'insinua derrière leur soeur, et récupérait délicatement le verre pour le vider dans la salle de bain.

Il revint juste après, attrapa son sac dans un geste commun avec son frère, et chacun prit une des mains de leur soeur. Oh, ils l'aimaient, leur soeur. Peut-être pas de la même manière qu'ils s'aimaient entre eux, mais ils l'aimaient. Elle était leur petite soeur, leur trésor. Et même s'ils se doutaient qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendrait prendre son coeur, la perspective qu'on la leur arrache les effrayait. Et si elle allait vivre loin ? Si elle les laissait, si elle les oubliait ? Chaque fois qu'ils se posaient la question, ils s'imaginaient les pires scénarios, et sinquiétaient, peu importe combien de fois elle leur répétait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les laisser aussi facilement.

Et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les locaux de la PSC se présentaient à eux. Les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à entrer; mais ils furent retenus par un poids au niveau de leurs mains : Shizuka, qui s'était arrêtée, complètement éblouie par l'immeuble. Ses deux frères lui firent face, se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers elle à nouveau, dans un soupir désespéré.

"Shizu-chan, c'est pas la peine de t'extaier devant le bâtiment, il est gris !" s'exclama miyavi en passant sa main autour des reins de son double, qui ajouta aussitôt :  
"Et c'est coloré, à l'intérieur..."

Le mot magique était prononcé. Leur soeur venait de se rappeler qu'en entrant, elle allait tout de même rencontrer tous les musiciens de la PSC, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour lui déplaire - bien au contraire. Et en un pas, le monde coloré et déjanté du label de ses frangins s'offrit à elle : un long couloir d'un bleu vif accueillait les arrivants, et se deux frères, qui la tenaient de nouveau par la main, s'empressèrent de l'y faire entrer, désigant chacun des salles qu'ils croisaient (en même temps, il n'y en avait que trois...) et lui expliquaient à quoi elles servaient, même s'ils savaient parfaitement pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à venir - c'était d'ailleurs ce qui les inquiétait. Enfin, le couloir se séparait en deux : à gauche, l'escalier et l'ascenseur, à droite, la salle de repos avec la machine à café... Pas la peine de préciser le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent. La première tête qui se présenta à eux fut celle d'un Aoi encore à moitié endormi, qui aurait choisi miyubi comme coussin. La seconde fut celle d'un Shou surexcité (il avait _encore_ du abuser sur le café), en train de prendre des photos du pauvre Saga qui s'était encore endorrmi.

"Bienvenue dans notre... Euh... 'Palace', introduisirent les jumeaux, totalement blasés.  
"C'est..."  
"Bordélique, ambiance baka, odeur café, et rempli de zombies," décrivirent en alternance miyavi et miyubi.  
"...Génial !!" complèta la seule fille de la pièce, attirant ainsi les regards de tous les autres sinon Saga, qui n'avaient, à part Aoi, même encore remarqué leur arrivée.


	4. Une journée à la PSC

_**Chapitre 4 : Une journée à la PSC**_

Réveillé par le bruit que faisait la fonction 'appareil photo' du portable de Shou, Saga ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il se leva, fit mine d'étrangler le chanteur, puis salua tous ceux qui étaient présents... Mais... Quelle était cette étrange chose qui ressemblait tant aux jumeaux ? Le bassiste s'approcha, mais c'était déjà trop tard, miyavi s'était perché sur son dos, tandis que son frère se servait de Shizuka comme accoudoir, cherchant en même temps à attirer l'attention des musiciens présents. Il frappa dans ses mains, son jumeau forçant l'endormi à tourner la tête vers la demoiselle.

"Les gars, qund votre dose de caféine sera suffisante pour la journée, vous nous le direz... On pourra peut-être vous présenter notre petite bombe..."

Shizuka jeta un regard choqué à ses frères, qui lui répondirent par un sourire amusé. Entre temps, tous les autres avaient cessé leurs activités, attirés par les mots 'petite bombe', et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille, qui commença à avoir peur... Mais les jumeaux la présentèrent, précisant que ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop d'elle subiraient le pire châtiment possible. Qu'ils soient aussi protecteurs étonna à peu près tout le monde : comment des mecs aussi frivoles et débiles pouvaient-ils être aussi attachés à quelqu'un ? Ils avaient failli prendre leurs menaces pour une plaisanterie, mais miyavi et miyubi avaient cet air sérieux et buté qui indiquaient qu'ils mettraient leurs menaces à exécution. Et chacun savait que lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ça faisait mal, alors ils promirent tous de ne rien lui faire. Une fois ceci fait, Aoi passa en mode Koala-accroché-à-son-eucalyptus, sachant que l'eucalyptus en question faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, lui avait servi d'oreiller deux minutes auparavant, et avait des bras pour l'empêcher de glisser. L'eucalyptus par-fait pour faire un bon gros dodo, d'autant plus que la plante était jolie et ne rechignait pas. Il avait même droit à des câlins ! Un vrai bonheur. Pendant que le guitariste dormait comme un... Koala, les jumeaux laissèrent Shizuka discuter avec qui elle voulait, lui offrirent un chocolat chaud, et allèrent voir les autres membres du label. De temps à autre, miyubi glissait une main dans les cheveux d'Aoi, et celui-ci finit par ronronner. Intrigué, il retira sa main. Le guitariste cessa aussitôt de ronronner. Le jeune chanteur replaça alors ses doigts entre les mèches brunes de son ami, et les bruits reprirent.

"Marrant," constata-t-il en recommençant plusieurs fois.  
"myu," intervint Ruki, avec qui il discutait, "me bousille pas mon guitariste, j'en ai encore besoin..."  
"Mais il est trop mignooon !"

Le blond soupira, pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Uruha. Celui-ci avait un air endormi et sa moue de "je-suis-de-mauvaise-humeur-alors-ne-me-parlez-pas". Au même instant, miyavi rejoignait son jumeau, et leur soeur s'installait sur le canapé, entre Saga et Isshi. Le guitariste châtain, par automatisme, se dirigea vers la machine à café. En passant à côté dudit canapé, il remarqua une étrange chose punk, et la pointa du doigt, d'un air qui signifiait 'c'est quoi, ÇA ?'. Les autres se chargèrent de lui expliquer rapidement, sans omettre les menaces. L'endormi se contenta d'aller se prendre un café, laissant Shizuka se demander si celui-ci était vraiment un homme. Elle se posa la question jusqu'à ce que le guitariste ne termine son café, cligne des yeux, et se mette à sourire.

"Salut tout le monde !"

Le choc. La voix grave d'Uruha par rapport à son corps. Les autres rirent en voyant la tête de la demoiselle, alors que ux étaient habitués. Et dire qu'elle n'en avait pas fini... Pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, tout un festival de groupes arriva, provoquant surprise sur surprise chez Shizuka, qui fut choquée de voir que parmis tous ces jeunes hommes aux allures féminines... Elle était la seule fille. On lui lança plus d'une fois qu'elle ressemblait énormément aux jumeaux, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la rendre un peu plus blasée - avant qu'elle ne réalise à quel point ceux-ci étaient appréciés. Effectivement, ils étaient quasiment à chaque fois les premiers auxquels les nouveaux arrivants venaient parler. Le dernier arrivé fut un grand dadais, qui devait faire à peu près la même taille que les jumeaux. D'ailleurs, quand on parle desl oups, on en voit la queue, et ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans les bras de leur guitariste. Celui-ci les étreignit, et tous les trois se mirent à discuter vivement - ou plutôt à raconter n'importe quoi. Ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés des années auparavant. Ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés, ce qui avait d'abord rendu Aoi jaloux, mais lui aussi avait fini par discuter avec Maayatan, et s'entendait désormais à merveille avec lui. Alors la discussion se fit plus animée, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du STAFF n'entre dans la salle, signalant aux GazettE qu'ils étaient censés enregistrer le prochain single. Le Koala se détacha alors, avec beaucoup de difficulté, de son eucalyptus personnel, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de ses trois interlocuteurs, puis rejoignit le reste de son groupe. Et puis, un à un, membres des STAFFs et managers vinrent chercher leurs musiciens, comme autant d'enfants dans une garderie. Le dernier à arriver fut celui de miyavi et miyubi, qui raccrochait d'une conversation semblait-il épuisante.

"Bon, je vous ai trouvé votre second batteur," souffla-t-il.  
"Un second batteur ?" s'étonna la jeune fille.  
"Ben oui !" répondirent les deux bruns. "Deux batteries, une basse, quatre guitares et un DJ !"  
"Oui... Logique..." soupira leur soeur.

Evidemment, si on suivait leur manière de penser, c'était tout à fait logique. changeant totalement de sujet et ce sans la moindre transition, ils firent les présentations, puis prirent chacun l'une des mains de leur seur pour lui faire visiter les lieux dans lesquels ils n'étaient pas encore allés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur propre studio, où des tablatures trainaient un peu partout, des câbles emmélés jonchant le sol, quelques guitares posées sur leurs socles.Les yeux de Shizuka s'aggrandirent, ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche, et elle se retourna vers les jumeaux, qui reculèrent de deux pas, l'air affolé.

"Mon dieu... C'est pire que votre chambre !"

Pas faux du tout. Mais vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre du bazar environnant, ils ne s'embêtaient pas à ranger. En revanche, c'était très propre : ils tenaient à leur matériel et les araignées n'étaient pas leur tasse de thé. Qui sait quels dégâts ces saletés pourraient engendrer ? Leur soeur avança prudemment parmi les câbles enroulés au sol, les instruments soigneusement installés, les pupitres et autres pédales, machines et ordinateurs, et s'installa quelque part. Les garçons l'y rejoignirent, s'asseillèrent sur le sol, miyavi au creux des bras de son frère - chacun son tour de se faire dorloter. Shizuka avait tenu à venir, très bien, mais elle allait s'ennuyer ! Ils devaient préparer la tournée. Parmi une multitude de choses à faire se trouvaient 'chercher un bassiste'. Oops. C'était bien joli d'avoir prévu tout c'bazar, mais s'ils oubliaient les trucs les plus importants, c'était mal barré...

"Mais euh..." hésita la jeune fille, "qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de la journée ?"  
"Préparation des affiches, enregistrement des comments, dédicaces de posters, photoshoot," répondit miyavi.  
"Eh ben..."  
"Et ça c'est seulement ce matin," ajouta miyubi.  
"Mais euh... Et cet aprèm ?"  
"Répèt," expliquèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

Voilà quelque chose qui l'intéressait ! Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ses frères répéter, même si elle connaissait les nombreux comments et autres concerts qu'ils avaient déjà enregistré. Comme quoi, être leur petite soeur n'offrait pas tous les avantages à volonté... Bon, il y avait aussi et surtout le fait qu'elle était encore au lycée, et que cours et examens l'empêchaient d'aller les voir à sa guise. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils partent pour une nouvelle tournée signifiait qu'elle allait se retrouver seule un moment, au moins un mois. En un instant, sa déception s'accrut : non seulement ils allaent la laisser seule, mais il y avait, de plus, de grandes chances pour qu'ils loupent son anniversaire, et surtout, surtout, ils ne lui avaient rien dit - même si elle supposait qu'ils avaient eu une bonne raison de le faire. L'adolescente se perdit dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas ses deux frères se lever pour aller chercher des piles de posters, pendant que Maayatan faisait de la place sur la table, histoire de pouvoir les poser quelque part. Ils s'installèrent, attrapèrent chacun un crayon argenté, et signèrent les posters. L'activité n'étant pas très intéressante, le guitariste fit continuer la visite à Shizuka. Les jumeaux les appelleraient quand ils auraient terminé.


End file.
